


Thats one way to wake up ...

by Laxdrake4



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxdrake4/pseuds/Laxdrake4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fict that is a What we all wished had happened kinda thing... so yes this was requested of me by my friend a while ago as a possible what if </p>
<p> </p>
<p>ps. might change the title later on but yeah XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thats one way to wake up ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magicandmalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/gifts).



> For CoCoKrispies.  
> A Birthday/ Gift fict for CoCoKrispies.
> 
> I don't own anything, nothing I tell you!! Mwahahahahahaha   
> Tis all a figment of your imagination, *waves spirit fingers at you all*  
> These are not the droids (rights to anything) your looking for *attempts a force persuasion*
> 
> not beta'd
> 
> this Fic has been in the making for like 2-3 years... first computer died after most was finished, then second copy lost on lost thumb drive, then kinda forgot about it for a bit ... but now ... now its DONE .... mwahahahahahahaha ... take that!

Captain Jack Harkness was not a happy camper. The bloody people, aka UNIT, in charge of the clean up of the 456 disaster had not done much for the victims of the aliens and the fatal disease they unleashed. All the bodies including his own and ..... Him, where in body bags lined up in a damn warehouse. 

He had woken up, to Gwen crying over both his own and Iantos bodies, mostly Ianto's as anyone from Torchwood Three would know Jack can't die. One of the perks, if one can say that, of being a fixed point in time. Still the moment he got up from his ... Shudders, body bag; he carries Ianto, Bridal style into a separate room. Let hell would Jack let his lover be forgotten amongst the fallen. Ianto deserved only the best, and he was already feeling insanely guilty for never saying "I love you." Back to him.

Jack was already formulating how to close Torchwood down as he could not and would not continue living in a world that Ianto Jones didn't exist in. 

At least they had some amazing memories together and that night before, they had made love in all ways available to to males it was perfect and amazing. Just thinking about it causes Jack to cry harder and longingly onto Ianto's still chest. If only kissing him like during the Lisa incident could bring Ianto back.

Jack pulled back from Ianto's chest so he could look at him one more time, he leans down to give his lover one last kiss, not caring in the least that Gwen, a woman whom has luster after him,even while married and he with Ianto, looks on. As his lips near Ianto's, the man jolts upright gasping, very reminiscent of Jack after he dies and is resurrected. Not so great part is both Ianto and Jack are groaning in pain, Jack nursing his jaw and Ianto nursing his forehead.

Gwen beyond all reason screeches worse than Myfanwy's. Then immediately feigns. 

The two lovers finally not in overt pain start freaking out, in more than one way. First Ianto should be dead but is now alive, two Ianto is alive!!!(note Jack squeezing like a fanboy he is), three Gwen is now feigned, four they need to all get out of here -though it's mainly Jack and Ianto who need to jettison out of here ... It would not be a good thing for UNIT to hear about,even though they know about Jack already.

Jack phones Rhys about his fainting wife, and the proceeds to smuggle a very alive Ianto Jones to his apartment. Pity the Hub was destroyed, Jack's manhole bedroom was mighty handy when they needed privacy. Anyway the two quickly determined it was from all the 'fun' they had before all of this 456 happened, Ianto had so much of Jack in his system as it were that Jack's regenerative properties kicked in. Though it wouldn't happen again if not for the exchange of at least the same amount of Jack's saliva, semen and yes even blood. 

The entire time they hadn't not kept in physical contact the entire time, nor have they,not stop sneaking kisses or nips or lick or even nibbles on each other. really, just wanting to re affirm the other is real, that this isn't a dream, a wonderful dream that if it is a dream would quickly become a nightmare that would haunt the Captain for the rest of his days. They had just slammed the door to Ianto's bedroom Jack laying Ianto back against the bed. Both of their shirts are undone or in Ianto's case completely off. Jack straddles Ianto, kissing up his chest licking nipping and devouring his lover in all the right ways. When

BANG!

The oh so familiar blue police box pops up in the comer of Ianto's two bedroom apartment. As the door of the time machine opens her door, the 10th incarnation of The Doctor, bounds out shouting that the time lines fluxes and doing odd things. 

Jack growls at the doctor to leave and that Ianto his! He was every right to be possessive. He had his lover back. There was no time to run off with the Doctor, besides the Doctor clearly stated he was not wanted.


End file.
